


A King Takes What Is His

by montgomeryrose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, One Shot, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgomeryrose/pseuds/montgomeryrose
Summary: One shot smut fic where Viserys decides he is tired of not having Daenerys. Irritated by her marriage to Drogo, one night he enters her tent to make it clear who is her true king.





	A King Takes What Is His

**Author's Note:**

> viserys/dany smut fic in 2019? i know, i know.
> 
> trigger warnings: incest smut fic, dubcon.

Viserys opened the tent flap and stepped inside, at once dismissing his sister's irritating servants. They fled like scared chickens, knowing that if he came to Daenerys this late at night, nothing good could be occurring. They cast shadows on the canvas as they scurried out, elongated by the way the flames illuminated the space, making each girl looked warped and unnatural as the tent flap closed.

Daenerys turned in surprise. She had been getting her hair combed by one of the servant girls and her silver hair tumbled down her shoulders, framing her face, her lips slightly open in surprise. Since marrying the Khal, Viserys rarely saw his sister alone. That angered him. He had done so much for her and yet she was casting him aside, thinking she no longer needed him because she was getting fucked by someone now. Stick a cock in a girl and she believes she is someone important.

“Viserys.” She said quietly. “Are you well?”

He scoffed, looking in disgust at the living quarters his sister was seemingly pleased with. “No, I am not, dear sister. Do you know why?”

“No.” She said but cast her eyes downward; she knew why he was upset and now played coy.

Irritation surged through him. Crossing the space swiftly, he went over to Daenerys and grabbed her by the upper arm, tugging her to her feet. She let out a surprised gasp tumble from her lips, tilting her face up to look at him. He could see a flicker of fear cross her eyes. No matter how much she pretended to be a khalessi, Viserys knew that he could always put her in his place.

“You ignored me today. I spoke to you directly and yet you rode off, away from me. As if I was nothing. As if I haven't spent years taking care of you.” He hissed through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into her skin.

“I'm sorry,” She said instantly, “I didn't meant to upset you.”

“You think because the khal fucks you that you are more important than me?”

“No!”

The truth was they both knew Daenerys was meant to be his. They were Targaryens, after all, tied to each other. All those nights they were homeless, scraping by from whatever they could find, selling their mother's crown just to make enough money to get them to the next spot – they weren't just siblings, they were royalty, meant to be together no matter what. Selling Daenerys to Drogo stung more than he anticipated. Knowing he didn't have his sister's maidenhead hurt even worse. Every night that filthy animal put his cock in his sister and it ate at him knowing that he was not married to her.

But Viserys had grown weary of it and he was sick of being disrespected. Tonight, he had come to Daenerys's tent with one single goal. The khal was gone for a few days, on some journey Viserys didn't understand, some stupid hunt he didn't bother himself to know the details with. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Drogo was gone for a while.

“You know that I am a king, don't you, sweet sister?” He asked her, not letting his grip go.

“Of course,” She whispered, gazing up at him like so many times before, “I know you are the king. The one true king.”

Did she still believe it? Viserys wasn't sure but he didn't care. “You understand what that means? As the true king, you are to be my queen. Once we are done using what we need from the khal, you are to be my wife.”

“Yes. I understand.” Daenerys replied quietly.

His other hand came up to caress her cheek. Soft even in these harsh conditions. “You may be married to the khal but I am your king, do you understand?”

She nodded mutely. His sister was so beautiful, it ached. A beauty that was a rarity in such a disgusting world.

“It's time to give me what I want.” He said.

Daenerys flinched at the words, pushing his hand away from her cheek without thinking. “I cannot. It is too dangerous...”

The way she pushed him away angered Viserys. That growing gap between him and his sister came back full force, enraging him. He tugged on her so hard that she gasped, tossing her on the bed in one swoop on her stomach.

“You say no to me? Your rightful king? Have you forgotten your place?” He sneered as she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

“No!” She exclaimed, understanding her mistake, wanting to correct it like the dutiful sister she once was, “No, Viserys, I do not ever mean to push you away!”

He was undoing his pants now, getting ready to fuck the slut how he knew the khal fucked her every night. The realization hit Daenerys quickly and she opened her mouth – to what, exactly? Protest? No, she understood he was her king. This was what he was entitled to, no matter who she was married to.

He grabbed her swiftly by the hips and yanked her up on all fours. Pushing her night clothes to the side, he found himself staring at his sister's bare ass. So round. He brought his hand down against it just once, not wanting to make too much noise. She gasped in surprise, her tender flesh jiggling from the hit.

“I'm going to fuck you like your precious khal fucks you,” He growled, stroking his cock, enjoying the sight of his sister on all fours, her pert ass in the air, just a peek of her pussy lips clear to him, “You want it, don't you, sweet sister?”

“Yes, Viserys,” She said, her voice hoarse, “I want it.”

The tip of his cock pressed against her hole. She was soaking wet, to his surprise. He wasn't sure how welcoming his sister would be due to her behavior lately. But Daenerys understood that he was king and her brother – her pretty little cunt was his.

Very slowly, he entered his sister. Daenerys gasped – a sweet musical sound he had been waiting to hear his whole life. Even though that khal fucked his sister like a broodmare every single night, her pussy was still tight, wrapped around his cock instantly, welcoming him inside. This was more like it! This was what Viserys deserved – his little sister's pussy taking his cock, fucking her like she was meant to be fucked.

When every single inch was in Daenerys, he let himself linger for a moment. Her head was bowed, her blonde hair spilling down her back and shoulders, the flames illuminating it, making it glow. Two Targaryens intertwined. How it was meant to be.

He started fucking her then, hard and without remorse. His hips smacked into her and with each thrust her ass jiggled and bounced. Her pussy was so wet that it made soft suckling noises every time his cock left and entered her hole. What a sweet pussy! Viserys grabbed her hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave marks. Let her figure out how to explain them to Drogo.

“You like letting that animal fuck you like this every night, sister?” He said with disgust as he pounded into Daenerys. She didn't reply, her breathing was growing more ragged, tiny moans escaping her lips. “Fucked like a common whore.” He spat, angry at the image of Drogo taking his sister this way.

Daenerys took his cock like a good slut, letting it fill her up as Viserys thrust into her. She was breathing hard, groaning sometimes, her fingers digging into the rough fabric of the bed, looking for something to hold onto. He reached forward, grabbing some of her beautiful hair, wrapping it around his fingers and tugging on it painfully. She whimpered, her face pulled up from the bed, her head tilting back.

He could see her face from this angle. Her cheeks flushed, lips opened, flash of white from her teeth as she licked her lips. Her violet eyes opened wide, lust evident in them, her tiny tongue poking out from between her lips. At that moment, Daenerys looked like Viseerys's queen. Not a fucking khalessi but a queen – his queen.

He released his hold on her hair and pulled his cock out of her cunt. Quickly, he grabbed her and flipped Daenerys over onto her back. All the fucking had made her clothes rummaged looking and one of her breasts had popped out of the top of the night gown. He pinched her pink nipple, watching her squirm. Her hair covered the bed like a curtain as he re-positioned himself. He wanted to see his sister's face when he blew his seed inside her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist awkwardly. Clearly, she wasn't used to getting fucked like this. Viserys resumed his pounding, watching the way her tits bounced with each thrust, admiring the firelight in her hair, the way her eyes closed when he went deeper than usual.

“Tell me I am your king, sister.” He said through gritted teeth, knowing he was going to fill his sister up with his seed, knowing that she could very well end up pregnant with his son and rightful heir on this night.

“You are my king! The last dragon!” She whimpered, her eyes fluttered opening as he pounding into her tight wet cunt.

The words were pleasing to his ears and Daenerys's cunt was so tight and wet that he knew he would finish soon. With one hand he tugged down her night gown further, allowing her other breast to pop out. They jiggled with each thrust and she looked like a slut. Half dressed, tits bouncing, tight pussy filled with her brother's cock. A delicious sight. His own sister owed him this for years of taking care of her. This was his, by fire and blood.

With a groan, Viserys shoved his cock all the way in and closed his eyes, throwing his head back. He began to pump his load inside his sister's pussy, feeling himself spill so much seed inside her that he couldn't believe how much his balls were emptying. Daenerys whimpered again, saying something about how she couldn't be with child right now. But it was too late and he didn't care. She sounded so far away anyway. He filled his sister up with all his cum, her tight cunt taking all of it, milking it from his cock as he came.

When Viserys finished, he pulled his cock out of her, watching with perverse pleasure at the sight of his seed trickling out of Daenerys's pussy. She was breathing hard, laying there quietly as he pulled his pants back up.

“I'll be back tomorrow night, sister.” Viserys said kindly, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. “And every night until the khal returns.”

After all, he was the true king.


End file.
